Cuenta hasta mil y no quemes nada
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Deseaba pensar que toda la adolescencia de Obito no sería así, sino ya comenzaba algún lugar donde tirarlo, algún orfanato o con otro familiar, aunque realmente él estaba peleado con toda su familia, así que debía buscar alguien más donde tirarlo, y claramente no lo tiraría a cuidado de los Senju.


_**Advertencia:** Au/MomMadara/Delirios de la escritora._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto y no me los quiere regalar._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este fic está participando en el reto: Cosas de familia, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

 _ **Aclaración:** Madara adoptó a Obito en algún punto de su niñez, y Hashirama definitivamente no terminó con Mito._

 _Con todo aclarado… Espero que disfruten este oneshot._

* * *

 **Cuenta hasta mil y no quemes nada.**

* * *

 **.**

—¡No puedes castigarme!

Madara frunció el ceño y apretó los puños de forma involuntaria al décimo —ya había perdido realmente la cuenta— grito de Obito. Él lo crió, él ponía la orden, punto, no había más que explicar, pero parece que el menor se olvidaba que tenía unos jodidos doce años y aún no había llegado a la mayoría de edad. Todo esto pasaba frente a la puerta del dormitorio, mientras del otro lado de gritaba el mocoso.

Suspira y comienza a contar hasta diez para calmarse. Deseaba pensar que toda la adolescencia no sería así, sino ya comenzaba algún lugar donde tirarlo, algún orfanato y con otro familiar, aunque realmente él estaba peleado con toda su familia, así que debía buscar alguien más donde tirarlo, y claramente no lo tiraría a cuidado de los Senju porque…

—¡Ya soy mayor!

—¡Ni siquiera tienes pelos en las bolas, cuando te crezcan puedes hablar de mayoría de edad! —grito de vuelta, sufría varios tics nerviosos y debía contar hasta mil para no matar a al chico que ahora gritaba horrorizado.

—Madara, no deberías ser tan malo con el muchacho, el solo quería ver a su no…

—¡Callate, Hashirama! —gruñe y le lanza lo primero que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser un libro que reposaba en la mesa.

Apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos, ignoró los gritos de Obito que salían de su habitación, como también ignoró los gimoteos de Hashirama en el suelo.

—Y limpia la sangre que dejaste en la alfombra antes que se seque.

Bufa molesto antes de irse a la pequeña cocina a buscar sake, necesitaba algo fuerte, y le importaba mierda que fueran las dos de la tarde, como si la hora le dictaba en que puñetero momento tomar, tomaba cuando se le antoja y punto. Se sentó en la mesa y dio un sorbo desde el pico de la botella. Llevo una mano a su sien, y siguió despotricando en voz baja.

Cuando escucha unos pasos acercándose, no piensa levantar la vista, aunque da una media sonrisa al ver que el otro deja dos pequeños vasos cerca, como para compartir un trago, pero rápidamente vuelve a su mueca enojada, sus dedos golpean la mesa, mientras la otra mano decide servir en ambos vasos y dejar la botella en paz. Frunce el ceño al ver la sonrisa tranquila de Hashirama, sus ojos se desvían hacia la marca que tiene en su frente. No limpió la alfombra.

—No se como putas actúas tan tranquilo.

—Lenguaje —pero el azabache ignora esas palabras y continúa tomando, levanta una ceja al darse cuenta de otra cosa que se le está escapando de las manos, estaba seguro que había echado a Hashirama esa mañana al despertar.

—¿Cómo carajos enteraste al departamento?

—Oh… —al ver que quiere volver a regañarlo por sus palabras frunce el ceño más, dejando en claro que no estaba para hablar tranquilo, Hashirama toma lo de su vaso y hace ademán de volver a servir— Tengo otro par de llaves.

—¿Desde cuando tienes dos juegos de llaves?

—Te lo diré si hacemos una apuesta.

Madara lo ve por unos segundos sin emoción, el otro era un jodido perdedor y pésimo en las apuestas, pero el idiota continuaba apostando todo el tiempo. Aleja un poco la botella del otro y se lo acerca, le gustaría ponerse borracho solo, sin maricones que tienden a ser lapas cuando están borrachas.

—¿Realmente lo encerrarse bajo llave? —el otro habla preocupado, haciendo que el azabache despierte de su letargo y lo mire enojado.

—¡Por su puesto que no!

Hashirama se encoge de hombros y decide levantarse para robar comida de la alacena, algo de botana seguramente, ya se cansó de retarlo año tras año, así que solo bufa cuando el otro trae unas bolsas. No tenía hambre así que ignoro eso.

—No seas tan malo con Obito, está enamorado y solo quiere ver a su novia.

—No es su novia, ni se le declaró, pero la sigue como cachorro abandonado —le señala ese hecho y bufa, que horrible actuar de su sobrino, ni siquiera parecía Uchiha, siempre pensó que el Senju le pego al idiota al menor, sino no comprendía absolutamente nada.

—Se que está haciendo pequeños trabajos ayudando ancianos luego de la escuela para ganar dinero y darle regalos a la chica —al ver su rostro confundido, el otro aclaro— Obito a mi sí me cuenta sus problemas amorosos, no solo como crear pequeñas venganzas contra ese niño serio, ya sabes, Hatake Kakashi. Oh, el amor de la juventud es tan puro, que bella época, aunque nosotros nunca fuimos muy puros y...

Madara frunce el ceño, ignora el parloteo por su poca buena salud mental, y lo mira forma terrorífica, está seguro que si pudiera matar con la mirada, el otro ya habría muerto incontables veces.

—Tiene doce, sus jodidas hormonas lo hacen idiota, se le dio de llevarme la contraria ¡A mi! ¿Sabes que estaba a punto de salir de casa sin avisar, en un intento de parecer adulto con ropa que saco de mi dormitorio, y con dinero en sus bolsillos?, que ahora sí se donde saco ese dinero —mira feo al otro, logrando que se pusiera nervioso— y una cicatriz en la mitad de su rostro hecha con marcador, permanente.

—Los niños creen que las cicatrices lo hacen más rudo y malo, o algo así —murmuró el moreno, mientras miraba de forma interesante el techo.

Madara chasqueó la lengua, dio otro trago y alejó la botella al ver que Hashirama iba a tomar más. Mira hacia el pasillo cuando escucha un intento de abrir de puerta.

—¡No saldrás de tu habitación! —la puerta de cierra con fuerza.

—¡Te odio!

Rueda los ojos por la respuesta amortiguada por la puerta y mira feo al moreno que intenta sacarle la botella.

—¡Y tu limpia la puta sangre de la alfombra! —y luego murmuró molesto— y curate esa jodida herida de la frente.

Ya estaba suficiente fastidiado desde esa mañana, cuando echó a Hashirama del departamento cuando se le dio de gracioso tocar su espalda, luego casi quema la cocina cocinando el almuerzo, luego Obito intentando escapar, Hashirama que mágicamente tiene más juegos de llaves y entro igual, solo para dejar sangre en la alfombra. Al menos se dignó a limpiar la mancha.

Lleva una mano a la sien y se masajea.

—Un día me iré y los dejaré solos por estúpidos —murmuró fastidiado.

—Pues tendría que irte a buscar… Otra vez.

—¿Siempre me recriminas que me fui?

—Si —el moreno sonríe orgulloso antes de continuar quejándose y limpiando la mancha del suelo.

Rueda los ojos y bufa. Intenta contar hasta cien porque odiaba que le recordaran eso, había sido hace diez años, maldita sea. Se levanta y busca en una puerta de la mesada algo, saca un trapo y alcohol etílico, ahoga el trapo en el líquido y camina enojado hasta el otro, lo agarra del pelo ignorando sus quejidos y le estampa el trapo en la frente, ignora el grito y vuelve a tomar mas sake ¿En que momento se tomó toda la botella?

Escucha un golpe fuerte de una puerta y unos pasos torpes por el pasillo.

—Al menos desde que tienes bajo tu cuidado a Obito, es como si tu vena de vengativa hubiera bajado unos niveles —Hashirama se digna a hablar luego de unos minutos de lloriqueo, su sobrino ya estaba sobre el otro llorando como si este se fuera a morir, y de nuevo vuelve a ignorarlos, ni siquiera hace ademán de volver a echar al menor.

—Mi vena vengativa sigue perfectamente normal.

Obito ya dejo de llorar pero sigue colgado como un mono del Senju, eso hace que su mal humor empeora, porque el mocoso parece muy divertido de todo. No niega que realmente pelean casi todos los días así, pero sigue odiando, porque parece una rutina diaria que él nunca aceptó, solo una rutina que se colo en su vida hace años para hacerlo miserablemente infeliz, no feliz, sino completamente desdichado.

—¡Es como si fuéramos una familia! —Hashirama ignora su respuesta y él gruñe, da otro sorbo a la botella que por desgracia queda vacía— Obito es tu hijo, tu eres su padre amargado y yo el super genial tío que lo consciente con muchos regalos.

—¡No eres su tío! —grita con fastidio— ¡Y desprecio que lo consientas, por tu culpa se llenó de caries!

—Si no soy el tío... ¿Puedo ser su papá? —de la impresión suelta la botella vacía, el moreno ignora su gesto de horror y el de Obito, y este último es aplastado en un abrazo del Senju —¡Obito, soy tu padre! ¡Te amo hijo!

—¡No, no puede ser, me niego! —el azabache grita de forma dramática y patalea en el abrazo —¡Madara, Hashirama volvió a drogarse! ¡Juro no volver a escaparme para ver a Rin! ¡Y no aceptaré caramelos!

Madara sufre innumerables tic nerviosos al escuchar el melodrama de ambos, Hashirama abrazando al menor, el más chico gritando de terror. Hashirama ni siquiera es su, agh, que asco, es su lapa. Cree que sí cuenta hasta quinientos, tal vez...

—¡Mamà, prometo comer verduras! ¡Ayuda!

Y ese fue el límite de Madara, observa a ambos sin ninguna expresión notable en su rostro, porque ahora los malditos estaban riendo en el suelo, en una pelea de cosquillas por lo que observa, y la mancha de sangre nunca terminó de limpiarse. Obito seguramente usaría esa influencia con el idiota para escaparse del departamento a ver esa tal Rin ese mismo día, sin contar que seguía con la mitad de su rostro pintarrajeado con marcador, lo había criado y sabía, —maldita sea, que sabía— y él no pensaba buscarlo hasta la noche a donde carajos se había ido, aunque siempre terminaba en alguna plaza o ayudando ancianas por caramelos gratis. Se había quedado sin sake, y odiaba a Hashirama, hoy no, porque no tenía deseos de terminar en la cárcel, pero… Mañana, sí, mañana, buscaría ese jodido segundo par de llaves y lo dejaba afuera. O cambiaba la cerradura, solo tenía que aguantar hasta que Obito tuviera dieciocho y volvería a largarse por ahí, aunque luego se lo recriminaran.

Busca en la pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta principal sus llaves y billetera, camina en silencio y sale mientras los encierra con llave a los otros dos adentro. Ignora los gritos estúpidos que se escuchan aun desde afuera, y cuenta hasta mil porque no, no puede quemar su propio departamento. Finalmente saca el celular y llamar a alguien.

—Izuna, voy para tu casa, me quedaré el fin de semana.

 **.**

* * *

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Lamento los delirios, pero como pueden ver la historia, no hay ninguna trama, ni linea, solo una tarde rara (o para ellos típica). Como dije arriba, Madara con cierto aire de madre que es mi debilidad, Hashirama no se drogo para este fic... Solo es raro naturalmente. Y estos dos no están casados, pero lo son sin los anillos. Y uf, como era un reto familiar, bueno eso, Madara intento de padre y Obito intento de hijo._

 ** _¡Mucha suerte a todos en el reto!_**


End file.
